The Reprieve
by Merlindamage
Summary: Severus Snape lived a long life. His greatest regret was that he could never save her. Now, he has the chance to speak to her again. DH spoilers.


He was sitting by the lake. The sun was shining, casting a glow onto its surface. A slight breeze blew, rippling across the water. He inhaled deeply, never having smelled such fresh air before. It was a feast for the lungs. The scene before him was truly a festival for the eyes. Never before had he seen this place so calm. He stood slowly, and felt the breeze going through his jet black hair. He inhaled again, this time taking in a whiff of something vaguely familiar.

"I knew you would eventually make your way here," he said slowly. He turned and saw two people standing before him.

One was just about his height. He had jet black hair that was very untidy. His lopsided glasses hid two warming eyes.

The other, was a very angelic looking figure. She was a few inches smaller than him. Her hair was auburn and was shining with the sun's rays. Her eyes were of the seemed to be carved form emeralds and seemed to reflect the scene behind him. She was beautiful.

"Hello Severus," said the man. He said this in a very kind way. "I'm sorry you had to meet you end the way you did." He sounded sincere.

"Potter," began Severus curtly, before changing his tone, "I too am sorry for the fate you had thrust upon you."

"Oh, Severus," said the young woman, "It's been so long since we've last spoke."

"Yes Lily, too long indeed."

The woman gave her husband a look and kissed him on his cheek. He nodded at Severus once before walking in the direction of the castle on the hill.

"Severus, how do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel…great. I just wish that I didn't have to meet my end the way I did."

"You shouldn't feel that way," her kind words touched his heart. "You should take pride in knowing that your death saved the lives of so many others. You're a hero," she fnished.

"Hero?" He scoffed. "I am no hero. I was a coward, hiding and lying whenever I needed to in order to save my own hide."

"No Severus, you did what you felt you needed to do." She said this part quietly.

A silence fell between them. The breeze died down and the sun faded a little more into the distance over the mountains.

"You called me a mudblod," she said.

Severus was clearly embarrassed. He looked down at the ground, like a little child who had done something wrong. "I didn't mean it. I was just-" he tried to stammer something but the words would not come. Nothing he could say could make up for what he had called her.

"I'm sorry you did it," she said and sighed heavily. "But after all these years, this is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Then, what?" he asked.

"Severus, you protected my son," she said. "No matter how much you hated him for who he resembled. No matter how many times he disrespected you and ran off at the mouth, you protected him. I'd like to know why."

"Lily I-" he tried once more, but to no avail. She silenced him.

"No, Severus, it's about time that you spoke what's on your mind. Please, do me the favor of telling me why."

"Lily," he began as he looked across the water, "we met when we were very young. Before I knew anyone at Hogwarts, you were my friend. You were friends with me in spite of what my family was and who I was. You never expected anything from me, and tried your hardest to remain friends with me through thick and thin. Your friends would question your motives for staying friends with me, and after a while, you questioned them yourself and yet, you remained my friend through it all."

"One day, I called you a mudblod, and to hear myself utter the words was more so a shock to me than it was to you. I never meant it. I can't really explain why I said it, but among the many regrets this man has in his life, its ruining the best friend ship that I ever had…the only real friendship I ever had. Lily, I loved you. I loved you as much as a man could ever love a woman. I did not hate your son, I hated what he represented. He represented my failures to you. I have always felt that if I had tried a little harder, things might have gone differently."

"Severus, I could never be in love with you, but I did value your friendship, sometimes above others. Thank you for protecting my son. Thank you for trying to protect my family. You are a brave man, Severus Snape. I regret that you did not find the happiness you were looking for in life." Lily spoke the words with such meaning.

"No, I you need not regret anything. Just tell me that you forgive me for…for everything," he said. He turned to look at the woman and saw a singular tear, sliding down her pale cheek. She turned to him.

"You are forgiven, Severus Snape," she said.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He felt her hands on his face as she pulled his head a little closer. She placed a singular kiss on his forehead. He took another deep breath and opened his eyes.

They were 11 years old again, playing at the local playground.

Two innocent children.


End file.
